Closet Space
by Silverbatwing
Summary: Gru and Kairo are slowly getting into a relationship until one night Gru is forced to make a decision that will speed it up. [Kairo is the OC of pocketsizesupervillain!]


It was a long day at the Gru household. If Gru wasn't being demanded to make an appearance in the lab, then he was catering to the whims of his three little girls. By the time dinner came, Gru was usually too tired to do much of anything other than grunt out a few non-verbal answers to the excited chatter around him. However, ever since his new young "Historic Preservation Supervisor" Kairo came back with him from Egypt a few months ago, they've spent practically every night cataloging and inventorying Grus' seemingly limitless collection of artifacts collected from his trips over the years. Tonight they should be finishing up artifacts from his trip to China right before the discoveries he made from his life-changing trip to Egypt.

This night was no different and Gru looked forward to meeting Kairo in the lab after putting the girls to bed. Lately it seemed like no matter how tired he was by dinner, by the time Gru uttered the last word on the girls' bedtime story he felt wide awake. As soon as he shelved the book and gave the girls good-night kisses, he rushed to the secret second entrance to the lab he had just installed at the end of the hall next to the girls' room in order to make the trip a little easier.

Reaching the landing outside the door, Gru paused before opening it. Staring at the knob, Gru pushed the feelings of excited nervousness down and affixed his usual mild annoyed scowl on his face. Going through the door, he nonchalantly picked up a scanner and tablet and followed the corridor to where Kairo's portion of the lab was set up. Turning the corner he stopped, a warm glow emanated from the center of the room where Kairo was already busy at work hunched over a table. The light making her features just a little more soft and inviting. As he felt his pulse quicken at the sight, Gru shook his head and walked slowly to where she was working and sat the scanner and tablet down on the chair nearest to him. He couldn't help the bemused smile that slowly crept onto his face as he watched her work in silence. He looked at the artifact she was working on and blinked. Instead of the end of the Chinese artifacts he saw her working on prying open an all-too familiar small squashed box. Clearing his throat he asked in his best non-threatening way "So uh, vhat are ve doing tonight den...?"

Without looking up Kairo replies softly, deeply engrossed in what she was doing "Going through the boxes from your trip to Egypt. I finished China while you were with the girls..." Trailing off, Kairo looked up and into Gru's eyes, immediately flushing slightly. Suddenly she looked down and shuffled the small box under a stack of inventory sheets. Turning her back on him, she looked for something to keep her busy while she talked. They've been getting close and the sight of him sent her heart beating fast. Picking up a bunch of small clay figures from the dig site, she noticed her hands were slightly shaking. It's only been a few months and yet she still got nervous from the feeling something she did was wrong. She spoke a little louder and quicker "I put the last of the Chinese artifacts back in their boxes and the paperwork set to go to your office..I...I didn't think you would mind me moving on to the artifacts from Egypt-"

Gru had stepped around the table, touching her wrist tenderly and cut her off with just a bit too much enthusiasm "Dat's fine Kairo! I don't mind at all! You are doing a great job!" Realizing what he was doing, he jerked his hand back and coughed into his elbow like he meant to do that. Swiftly he started unpacking the boxes next to Kairo and handed her things from inside. After one box was unpacked, they lined everything up according to the location found and created a digital file of each artifact before packing each item carefully back up and making notes.

Hours they worked like this until early in the morning after typing up the contents of a particularly large amount of clay and tile bead jewelry Gru noticed Kairo had fallen asleep at the table. His features softened and he decided that it was time to put his little worker to bed. Carefully he picked her up and held her cradled in his arms, walking as smoothly as he could to her room near her workspace in the lab. Stopping at her door he went to pull the door open and noticed a combination lock keeping it shut. Gently he tapped her, poked her, called her name...all futile attempts to wake her up. Sighing, he did the only thing he could think of: he took her to his bedroom.

Her slight build was nothing to Gru and he marveled how small and delicate she was compared to him. Carefully peeling back the sheets, he laid her carefully on the bed and tucked her in. Silently changing into his pajamas he wondered if this was such a good idea. They only just started going on what seemed to be real dates. He knew he wasn't about to leave her out on the sofa or sleep there himself...Kyle and the minions were too unpredictable. No, best to just keep it the way it is. He laid down and settled into bed for the night.

Early in the morning, Kairo woke with a start. Blinking she looked around the room to discover she was in Gru's bed and not her own. Looking down she saw she was still in her clothes from the night before, and what's more...Gru was sleeping right next to her! Smiling, she slowly crept up to his face and softly kissed him on his cheek, noticing the tiny contented smile on his mouth. Gazing at his lips she decided to kiss him again, only this time she wet her lips slightly and softly kissed him on the lips, lingering there for a few heartbeats.

Grus' eyes snapped open and he saw Kairos' face, her eyes closed and her lips pressed against his. Smiling broadly, his heart exploded with joy as he carefully rose his right hand to her face and returned the kiss full-force. Enveloping her with his arms, he kissed the top of her head. "Yu can have de closet over dhere ok?" Laughing, Kairo took her pillow and smacked Gru playfully with it.


End file.
